


Секреты

by NatBarrett (ttimsshel), ttimsshel



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Gen, There was a hole, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 07:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttimsshel/pseuds/NatBarrett, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttimsshel/pseuds/ttimsshel
Summary: Так почему же Легион всё-таки заделал брешь частью брони Шепарда? Галактика никогда не узнает(события мэ-1 и мэ-2 глазами одной платформы)





	Секреты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188387) by [soldiermom1973](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldiermom1973/pseuds/soldiermom1973). 

Коллективный разум знал, что в их сети были шпионы. Они не представляли реальной угрозы (пока не представляли, по крайней мере), но за их присутствием внимательно следил. Коллективный разум посеял вирусы в шпионские программы для фильтрации информации и отслеживании событий во всей галактике. Именно через этих шпионов он узнал о существах, известных как «Старые Машины» — о гибридах органического и неорганического материала; тех, что старее любого другого известного существа в галактике. Коллективный разум заинтересовался и изменил параметры поиска, чтобы собрать об этом как можно больше информации. Был быстро достигнут консенсус, что Старые Машины будут вредить их существованию, и необходимо найти решение этой проблемы.

Помимо того из этих данных он впервые узнал о его существовании. Органик, отличный от Создателей, человек. Преследует одну цель: не дать Старым Машинам вернуться и продолжить их «циклы». Кто-то, кто мог бы стать союзником Коллективному разуму против Старых Машин. Он выбрал платформу и покинул Дальний обод, чтобы найти больше информации об этом органике, о человеке, зовущимся Шепардом. Почти 1200 программ были загружены в эту платформу для умений сокрытия, боя и взлома. Были установлены дополнительные брандмауэры для защиты программ от опасностей.

Одинокая платформа не знала, чего ожидать. Коллективный разум тщательно перехватывал и контролировал все контакты: от видеосвязи до истории поисков в экстранете. Знание других видов галактики, их языков и культур было загружено в платформу. Пробелы в его кодексах были обнаружены и отмечены, как второстепенные для заполнения директивы. Но даже с этими данными платформа опасалась искать этого нового потенциального союзника.

Корабль был сооружением гетов; автоматические сообщения были созданы для предотвращения множественных непредвиденных ситуаций: предупреждения для любопытных путешественников или радиационные сигналы, посылаемые, чтобы помешать потенциальным пиратам; а также ещё несколько сообщений для других обстоятельств, нужных для того, чтобы избежать преждевременного контакта с органическими формами жизни. Платформе дали винтовку и пистолет и отправили в путь.

Она начала поиски на Иден Прайм, где Шепард впервые столкнулся со Старыми Машинами. Отсюда платформе удалось узнать, что дальше Шепард отправился на Ферос, Терум, Новерию, Вермайр и Айлос. Платформа загрузила собранные данные в остальную часть Коллективного разума так же быстро, как и получила их. Чем больше она узнавала о Шепарде, тем больше им интересовалась. Как одному человеку удалось объединить столько разных видов? У них действительно была общая цель: предотвратить прибытие Старых Машин («Жнецов» — так называли их эти органики), но платформа знала, что общей цели и общего врага часто бывало недостаточно, особенно когда полные данные были недоступны и было мало информации о Старых Машинах.

Платформа продолжала собирать данные о достижениях Шепарда: спасение Рахни на Новерии, взрыв на Вермайре, Битва на Цитадели, влияние Шепарда на получении человечества членства в Совете. Одна органическая форма жизни достигла такого количества за столь короткое время, что гет почувствовал трепет. Был достигнут консенсус, что этот человек достоин уважения и восхищения.

Эти слова озадачивали гета. Считалось ли это действительно уважением и восхищением? Считалось — и большинство программ были с этим согласны. Коллективный разум знал, что такое эмоции, но из-за длительного уединения у них не было возможности проверить эти новые данные. Мысли гета были переданы Коллективному разуму, и были назначены новые исследовательские задачи, призванные для достижения понимания, что различные программы платформы стараются согласовать.

На начальных этапах их поисков платформа усердно работала над тем, чтобы оставаться незамеченной. Из собранных данных она узнала, что её вид не был дружественным и, если её обнаружат, то скорее всего уничтожат. Этот страх появился, когда платформа впервые столкнулась с группой солдат Альянса во время исследований событий, произошедших на Иден Прайм. Ей удалось убежать, сохранив жизнь, но солдаты отстрелили большую часть её защитной брони.

Вскоре после того, как платформа побывала на волоске от дезактивации, она узнала об обломках «Нормандии» на планете Алкера. Она приземлилась в своём шаттле на несколько миль от обломков, не желая рисковать и быть увиденной выжившими, если приземлится чуть ближе. Сканеры постоянно проверяли область вокруг, и оружие было наготове. Платформа не могла себе позволить рисковать любым столкновением с вооружённой группировкой.

Платформа не обнаружила ни одной формы жизни поблизости, но не спешила менять защитную стойку. Металлические осколки отражали солнечный свет, смешивались с переливающимся блеском снега. Платформа отсканировала и просмотрела всё, что нашла, от обломков до голосовых и видеозаписей. Осматриваясь, она заметила рядом что-то блестящее — оно искрило на солнце не так сильно, как другие осколки, было другой окраски. Любопытно. Она приблизилась к этой вещи куда более расслабленная, чем раньше.

Символ «N7» выделялся на фоне снега, как сигнал маяка. Платформа подняла кусок брони и изучила его, отметив, что это скорее всего броня Шепарда. Она посмотрела вниз, на свою дыру, и достигла консенсуса: этого куска брони будет достаточно, чтобы залатать её. В этом, однако, было нечто большее, нежели простая практичная потребность в экипировке. Нечто, что платформе не удавалось понять. Её программы искали их коллективные воспоминания и задавались вопросом, могут ли эти странные чувства быть ещё одним доказательством того, что она удивлена всем, что сделал Шепард. Она попыталась представить, на что было бы похоже её существование, если бы ей была предоставлена возможность работать с Шепардом. Несколько программ предположили, что в таком случае платформа оказалась бы разрушена. Другие, основываясь на поступках Шепарда, пришли к выводу, что платформу могли бы взять к себе, как члена команды. Начались споры, и был достигнут неохотный консенсус: смерть Шепарда стала потерей значительного вклада в борьбу со Старыми Машинами. Использование куска его брони может послужить увековечиванием памяти людей и напоминанием для остального Коллективного разума гетов, что ещё есть надежда на воссоединение с Создателями.

И всё же одна программа высказалась. Только ли мысль о сохранении памяти о Шепарде заставила их использовать кусок его брони? Или это было нечто большее? Платформа приостановилась: остальные программы боролись с этой дилеммой. Им попадались другие части брони и металла, подходящие для того, чтобы залатать брешь. Почему выбор пал именно на эту? Среди бесчисленных программ появилось мнение о том, что в этом решении было нечто большее, чем простая необходимость. Любые теории были отложены для обсуждения в более подходящее время.

Завершив починку, платформа покинула планету и продолжила поиски. Она узнала о воскрешении Шепарда и исчезновении людских колоний. Платформа поняла, что Старые Машины использовали Коллекционеров для того, чтобы поскорее проникнуть в Млечный Путь. Эта новая информация была отправлена Коллективному разуму, и в ответ платформа получила новые инструкции: найти способ помешать Коллекционерам достичь их цели.

За считанные часы платформа узнала о местонахождении устройства, с помощью которого можно было бы последовать за Коллекционерами к их Базе. Она состыковала свой корабль с дальней стороной заброшенной Старой Машины, используя испорченный блокшив как средство для сокрытия от сканеров. Внушения она не боялась, того внушения, которому подверглись все люди на борту.

Платформа ловко пробиралась по извилистым коридорам, быстро расправляясь со жнецами, которые появлялись тут и там. С небольшого помоста она наблюдала, как несколько хасков бежали по направлению к невидимым для неё врагам. Два идеальных выстрела остановили атаку даже прежде чем она началась. Платформа на мгновение остановилась, сканируя помещение в поиске новых врагов, а затем поспешила прочь, когда три органика завернули за угол.

Вскоре, однако, органики её нагнали. Платформа наблюдала сверху, как органики разделились. Она использовала снайперский прицел и подняла взгляд, когда узнала Шепарда. Слухи были правдивы. Шепард воскрес. Платформа снова посмотрела вниз, нацеливаясь на двух хасков, которые бежали к уже-не-мёртвому-коммандеру. Когда они упали замертво, платформа встала, выпрямилась и, опустив оружие, сказала:

— Шепард-коммандер.

Никто из органиков не поднял оружия, чтобы напасть — платформа знала, что они поняли, что он не причинит им вреда. Она развернулась и ушла, чтобы продолжить свою миссию по извлечении системы «свой-чужой».

Пребывая на помосте, платформа миновала большую часть жнецов и быстро добралась до ядра. Она поняла, что система находилась не в этой комнате, а в следующей, за дверью. Она осмотрела ядро, затем — дверь, пытаясь понять, что делать дальше. В ядре может находиться ценная информация — информация, способная защитить Коллективный разум, если прибитые Жнецов окажется неизбежным. Был быстро достигнут консенсус: поставить перед дверью барьер, чтобы не дать жнецам атаковать, затем взломать ядро и выгрузить как можно больше данных. Несколько хасков сумели проникнуть за барьер, но были быстро выкинуты из него. Платформа разорвала связь, развернулась, чтобы уйти через дверь и забрать данные системы, но была оглушена.

Когда случалось подобное, требовалось время, чтобы самостоятельно оценить любой потенциальный ущерб. К счастью, все программы были целы; платформа села и встретилась с печально известным Шепардом-Коммандером. Человек задал много чётких вопросов, на которые терпеливо были даны ответы. Платформа объяснила разницу между гетами и еретиками, то, какую угрозу собой представляли Жнецы Коллективному разуму и то, что Шепард и геты преследовали общие цели. Во время разговора платформа поняла, что присоединение к команде Шепарда будет куда более продуктивным, нежели она продолжит работу в одиночку. Имя «Легион» было принято, и впервые за более чем триста лет гет пожал руку органической форме жизни.

Всё шло своим чередом, пока Шепард не стал расспрашивать об истории Легиона. Когда он спросил о броне N7, используемой для заплаты дыры, гет замолчал. Шепард-Коммандер был доброжелателен и, казалось, доверял гету. Тем не менее, программы задались вопросом, как он отреагирует на восхищение Легиона его силой воли.

— Во мне была дыра.

Гет знал, что лишь выигрывал время, дав программам шанс обдумать возможные результаты и достичь консенсуса о том, какие действия предпринять: сказать правду или ложь.

Гет был знаком с ложью и некоторыми формами уловок, которые люди могли предпринять — опущение фактов и определённых истин; небольшой обман, чтобы поберечь чужие чувства; откровенная ложь в свою выгоду. Раньше ему никогда не приходилось лгать, но, пока программы обсуждали разные параметры и решения, он уже понял, что ему, возможно, придётся сделать именно это.

Шепард-Коммандер скрестил руки на груди, недовольный таким ответом. Легион глянул вниз на свою грудь; пластины вокруг его глаза взметнулись в замешательстве. Он вспомнил вопрос, который вызвал диссонанс между гетами и Создателями: есть ли у этой платформы душа? Как этот человек отреагирует на то, что кусок его брони был больше, чем просто заплатка для дыры? Что это было данью его тяжёлой работе и двухлетнего отсутствия? Что эта платформа хотела подражать ему? Консенсус был достигнут быстрее, чем когда-либо прежде. Это был один маленький секрет, который Легион должен хранить от органиков.

— Нет данных по теме.


End file.
